1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to marking machines and, particularly, to a laser marking machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser marking machines often include a support portion for a workpiece and a laser marking device used for marking the workpiece. A laser marking device is often manually positioned prior to marking. Such a method of positioning is prone to error, and can result in lowered precision.
Therefore, what is needed is a laser marking machine to overcome the described limitations.